Why You MUST Pronounce Niall's Name Right
by Miggy not Fax
Summary: "So what have we got, Sammy?" Dean asked. "A leprechaun," Sam responded. "He goes by Niall Horan." Supernatural/One Direction randomness. This is what happens when I get bored.


**Chapter One**

"So what have we got, Sammy?" Dean asked his brother. Sam rolled his eyes at the word use of his childhood nickname, but didn't comment.

"I told gave Bobby a call and he thinks it sounds like a leprechaun posing as a human," Sam said. Dean stared.

"Really?" he asked and Sam nodded. "I thought they were about six inches tall and stuck in Ireland?" Sam shook his head.

"This guy is somewhere from five four to five seven," Sam said. "He's originally from Ireland, but he's in the US with four other guys we think are human."

"So do we know what the guy looks like?" he asked. Sam clicked something on his laptop and turned it around to show Dean a picture of a young blond guy with bright blue eyes and braces. "Dude, how old is he, fourteen?"

"Eighteen actually," Sam said. "He goes by Niall Horan."

Dean tipped his head back as he swallowed the last of his drink. "Let's do this thing," he said, sliding out of his chair and heading for the Impala. "So how do you gank a leprechaun?" he asked a half hour later as he drove.

"Well, all leprechauns keep some sort of charm with them. Once you take the charm, everything starts going south for them and their usually easy to capture after that," Sam said. "I think his is the necklace he's wearing in all the pictures I can find of him. It's a four leafed clover."

Dean rolled his eyes. "So we're after his lucky charm?"

Sam shrugged. "Yeah, pretty much," he said.

"The show went awesome tonight!" Niall said happily. His four best friends chuckled at the excited musician as they rode back to their hotel. "By the way, who's my roomie/roomies tonight?"

"Harry and I are," Liam said. "We decided while you were in the bathroom on the plane."

"Oh yeah," Niall said, blushing slightly. "Are we going to watch Toy Story?"

"Of course," Liam exclaimed. Harry groaned slightly and everyone noticed Niall yawn widely.

"You tired?" Louis asked as they entered the hotel. Niall didn't respond and headed for the stairs.

"Why not just take the elevator?" Zayn asked.

"Claustrophobia, remember?" Liam reminded him, following Niall up the stairs.

Once they got up to their floor, Niall was even more tired, and was getting frustrated with trying to get the keycard to work. "Let me try, little leprechaun" Harry offered, taking the key and successfully opening to door.

"Tanks, Hazza," Niall mumbled as he sleepily stumbled into the room and flopped face first onto one of the mattresses.

"No problem," Harry responded, before announcing his need to urinate and heading to the bathroom. Liam began to search the room for the TV remote so he could try and find Toy Story.

With Liam searching in the kitchen and Harry in the bathroom, Niall was left alone and the Winchesters deemed this their best opportunity an d came tumbling out of the closet they had hidden themselves in. Hearing their footsteps, Niall sat up and turned around. "What the hell?" he mumbled, rubbing his eyes. As the Winchesters neared the bed he was sitting on he realized that there were two, large, strange men in his hotel room.

"Liam!" he shouted. "Harry!" Hearing the panic in his friend's voice, Liam abandoned his search for the remote and ran towards where Niall was.

"Grab him," Dean grunted. Niall jumped off of the bed as one of Sam's Sasquatch hands grabbed the back of his red polo.

"What the hell?" Harry exclaimed as he skidded into the room on socked feet, zipping his pants as he ran. "Liam! There are strange men attempting to steal Nialler!"

Liam's panic increased greatly as he entered the room. "Guys, there's no reason to kidnap Niall," he said, trying to be calming as he moved towards his friend. The Winchesters didn't respond and Sam kept his forearm over Niall's throat.

"Stop it, you're hurting him," Harry said. The larger of the two men was about a foot taller than Niall, who was on tiptoe, trying not to let the man's forearm choke him.

"Come on, just let him go," Liam coaxed, trying not to let his panic show through.

"No can do, kid," Dean said gruffily.

"I'm calling Paul," Harry said, pulling out his cell phone and dashing away.

"Come on," Liam tried to soothe, struggling to keep his voice from breaking. He noticed the protective way that the shorter of the two men moved in front of the other. "Are you guys brothers?" he asked. The Winchesters froze for a moment before Dean gave a stiff nod. Liam turned his plead toward Dean, since he could tell by his protective nature that he was older. "You know what it's like with little brothers, right? It's your job to look after him, to keep him safe." Dean gave another stiff nod and Liam pointed at Niall. "He's like my brother," he said, voice breaking. "I've got to look after him."

It was obvious that Dean was tempting to order Sam to realize the blond. "Kid, this guy isn't human," Sam said.

"What the heck?" Niall muttered to himself, still panicking.

"What else would he be?" Liam questioned, bewildered.

Sam realized how insane this would sound to Liam, but he continued anyways. "A leprechaun."

The Winchesters were startled as Niall immediately burst into tears. "Is this someone's idea of a joke?" he sobbed. "It's not funny!"

The door to the hotel exploded and Paul barged in with Harry, Louis, and Zayn on his heels. "It's going to be okay, Niall," he tried to sooth as he saw the blond boy's tears. He began speaking to the Winchesters. "If I were you, I'd let him go now. The police are on their way."

"Sam, I think we may have been wrong about this being a hunt…" Dean hesitantly admitted to his brother. Sam nodded and released his grip on the blond musician who had been held captive under his arm. Niall crumpled to the floor and the rest of the boys and Paul gathered around him. Color began to return to his face as he struggled to gulp down air and his throat began to bruise.

"Let's get him up on the bed so he can breathe better," Paul said and the boys all helped move him, all secretly wanting to have contact with the Irish lad to assure them that he was alright. As they moved the gasping teen who was slowly beginning to breathe normally, the Winchester's quietly slipped away.

* * *

"What the hell, Bobby?" Dean said into his phone as the Impala roared down the highway. "You said it was a hunt, not a scared kid with four protective older brothers!"

"It was a hunt," Bobby said, and Dean could hear him sit down and start flipping through a book. "I'm positive that Neil Horan was a leprechaun."

Dean's eyes narrowed. "_Neil _Horan?" he glanced over at Sam, with murder in his eyes. "You mean Sam almost strangled a terrified kid, because he screwed the name up?"

"Give the phone to your idjit brother," Bobby ordered. Dean was happy to oblige and Sam hesitantly held the phone against his right year. He regretted it as soon as Bobby yelled and the hearing was gone from that ear.

"You idjit!"


End file.
